Les Colocataires
by MlleNaty
Summary: Après le déménagement de Watson, Holmes se cherche un nouveau colocataire... Ne tient pas compte de Sherlock Holmes : Jeu d'ombres.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bon, je me lance... Première fic Sherlockienne, soyez indulgents ! Cette fic ne tient pas compte du second opus de Guy Ritchie. J'ai décidé d'utiliser les personnages des films et non les canons de Conan Doyle. Et bien sur, ce bien-aimé Sherlock et son accolyte ne m'appartiennent pas. Bonne lecture !**_

**CHAPITRE 1**

« Vous êtes sur que nous sommes obligés d'y aller ? »

Watson lança un regard qui se voulait rassurant à sa chère épouse Mary avant de tourner les yeux vers la porte de l'appartement de Holmes, d'où émanaient des bruits effrayant. Le docteur ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir : cela faisait maintenant un an qu'il avait déménagé, et plus le temps passait, plus son ancien colocataire devenait…étrange. Enfin, plus étrange que d'habitude bien sûr. Madame Hudson lui avait rapporté qu'elle l'avait surpris à parler tout seul en faisant de grands gestes, tournant en rond face à la fenêtre et qu'il torturait son violon en plein milieu de la nuit, réveillant tous les voisins. Mais ce n'est pas tant les bizarreries de son ami que le poison qu'il s'injectait chaque jour un peu plus dans les veines qui inquiétait Watson. Désormais, le docteur n'était plus là pour diluer en cachette la fameuse solution à 7% de cocaïne de Holmes, la faisant ainsi passer à 5%. Et s'il n'y avait que la cocaïne… La dernière fois qu'Holmes était venu prendre le thé chez eux, Watson avait senti l'odeur d'opium qui se dégageait de son ami comme un chien renifle les truffes. Il avait prévenu le détective des effets dévastateurs que pouvaient provoquer de tels mélanges mais Holmes s'étaient contenter de lui rire au nez, déclarant que tant qu'il était seul au 221b Baker Street, il ferait ce que bon lui semblerait…

Une nouvelle détonation tira le médecin de ses pensées. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il passa devant une Mary qui levait les yeux au ciel, et se hâta de grimper les marches qui menaient à la porte de Holmes. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à toquer, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître un Sherlock Holmes, échevelé, l'œil hagard, les manches de son éternelle robe de chambre élimée retroussée. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de Watson, un grand sourire sur le visage :

« Oh, Watson ! Vous tombez bien. J'ai sans nul doute fait une découverte qui va révolutionner le monde scientifique… »

Watson ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais la voix blasée de Mary retentit dans son dos :

« Qu'est ce encore que toute cette fumée ? J'espère que vous n'avez rien fait bruler… »

Holmes se retourna, regarda à l'intérieur de la salle obscure, renifla la fumée et revint à Watson et sa femme, déclarant d'une voix enjouée :

« Euh, je reviens… »

Et il se précipita à l'intérieur de la salle, devant Mary médusée et Watson qui se pinçait les sinus. Des bruits de douleurs et le fracas sans nom qui s'ensuivit les incitèrent à rentrer dans l'antre de la bête… Mary s'empressa d'ouvrir les rideaux pour éclairer la pièce, pendant que son mari faisait en sorte de ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un quelconque objet trainant sur le sol. Une fois la lumière faite, le couple ne put s'empêcher de rire : le grand Sherlock Holmes était enroulé dans une tenture, elle-même accrochée dans une échelle qui était tombée, ainsi que tous les objets hétéroclites posés dessus, sur le détective qui leur lançait un regard mauvais en tapotant d'impatience sur la dite échelle :

« Dites moi si je suis de trop dans votre bonheur conjugal, vous viendrez m'aider plus tard ! »

Mary rit de bon cœur à la pique du détective et vint l'aider à se débarrasser de la tenture alors que Watson soulevait l'échelle. Une fois debout, sans un regard pour ses hôtes, Sherlock Holmes se dirigea vers une table couverte de cornues et d'éprouvettes en s'époussetant les bras et en grommelant. Arrivé devant la table, il éteignit le feu sous l'une des cornues dont émanait une épaisse fumée rosâtre, sous l'œil amusé du couple. Watson glissa tendrement son bras autour de son épouse et se risqua à demander :

« Alors, qu'elle est donc cette découverte dont vous me parliez Holmes ? »

L'intéressé se retourna vers lui avec une lueur folle dans les yeux et brandit une seringue sous le nez du docteur avec un air triomphal :

« Ceci, Monsieur le moqueur, va tout bonnement révolutionner la science de l'anesthésie… Cette préparation permet de garder le patient éveillé sans que celui-ci ne sente la douleur ! Vous rendez-vous compte Watson ? »

Le médecin jeta un œil effaré au produit verdâtre et rétorqua à son ami qui jubilait :

« Mais c'est effrayant Holmes ! L'effet psychologique que pourrait faire une opération sur un patient anesthésié par un tel produit… »

Le médecin s'arrêta et lança un regard suspicieux à son ami :

« Comment savez-vous l'effet qu'il produit d'ailleurs ? Vous n'avez plus Gladstone pour vous servir de cobaye ?»

Holmes regarda ses pieds comme un enfant pris en faute et déclara d'un ton piteux :

« C'est pour la science Watson… Il faut parfois savoir faire des sacrifices… »

Le médecin arracha la seringue des mains de son ami qui le laissa faire sans rien dire, sous les yeux amusés de Mary. Holmes leva les yeux vers Watson et déclara :

« Il faut bien que je m'occupe, enfin… Vos visites sont de plus en plus rares et ce n'est pas avec Madame Hudson que je vais entretenir une relation stimulante ! »

Watson haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la fenêtre, pendant que sa femme ôtait un à un les livres qui encombrait un fauteuil, avant de s'asseoir pour jouir pleinement de la joute verbale qui s'annonçait. Holmes se triturait les mains en grommelant et son ami finit par dire :

« Et l'affaire Moriarty ? »

Holmes lui lança alors un regard menaçant :

« Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer avec ça ! Je ne veux plus jamais que l'on prononce ce nom en ma présence… Ce soi-disant professeur m'a déjà suffisant humilié comme ça ! »

Watson, toujours posté à la fenêtre, tenta une plaisanterie :

« Parce qu'il vous a enfermé dans un placard, fait tomber dans la rivière en crue ou est-ce parce qu'il a épousé Miss Adler ? »

Le regard assassin que lui lança Holmes lui fit regretter ses dernières paroles. Le détective n'avait jamais aimé qu'une seule personne, et, évidemment, ladite personne n'avait rien trouvé de mieux à faire pour lui briser le cœur que d'épouser son pire ennemi. Watson n'oublierait jamais dans quel état il avait trouvé son ami après que celui-ci ait appris le mariage de son ancienne maitresse avec Moriarty…

Mary tenta de détendre l'atmosphère en détournant la conversation :

« Et si vous preniez un nouveau colocataire ? Vous n'auriez plus à assumer le loyer seul et ça vous ferait peut être une compagnie plus « stimulante » que celle de votre Nanny… »

Holmes la regarda comme si elle avait dit la plus grosse énormité du monde. Watson intervint pour soutenir sa femme :

« Oui, après tout, pourquoi pas Holmes… Si vous vous choisissez un nouveau colocataire, vous pourrez le traumatisez tout votre saoul ! »

Le détective regarda son ami avec une sorte de tendresse et déclara :

« Je ne trouverais personne d'aussi patient que vous, Watson… Votre épouse a bien de la chance de vous avoir récupérer ! »

Watson baissa la tête vers mary qui lui sourit en retour. Gêné par cette manifestation d'amour, Holmes se mit à marcher dans la pièce :

« Après tout pourquoi pas… Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un d'aussi fou que moi dans cette grande ville qu'est Londres ! »

Watson se redressa et s'exclama :

« A la bonne heure ! Je vous aiderais même dans vos recherches, si vous le souhaitez. »

Les deux amis se serrèrent la main, heureux d'avoir un nouveau but commun, sous l'œil ravi de Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Les rues de Londres étaient bruyantes et sales, mais le docteur Watson aimait s'y promener. Cela lui permettait d'apprécier d'autant plus le calme de son domicile conjugal et la douceur de Mary quand il rentrait. Mais pour le moment, le docteur se rendait chez son ami pour se rendre compte de l'évolution de ses recherches. Une annonce disant qu'on cherchait un colocataire au 221b Baker Street avait été publiée quinze jours auparavant, et Watson n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Il vaut mieux s'attendre à tout avec Sherlock Holmes.

La maison paraissait relativement calme. Watson salua Madame Hudson avant de monter vers son ancien appartement. Il toqua à la porte et appela :

« Holmes, vous êtes là ? »

Une voix cria :

« Je ne veux voir personne ! Allez-vous-en ! »

Le docteur persista :

« Holmes, c'est moi, John Watson ! Ouvrez cette satanée porte. »

Le silence, puis des bruits de pas et le cliquetis d'une porte qu'on ouvre. Watson s'engouffra dans l'appartement en vitupérant :

« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Mais qu'est ce qui vous arrive encore, vieux crabe ? »

L'air dépité du détective fit taire les remontrances de Watson. Holmes alla s'affaler dans son fauteuil préféré avant de geindre :

« Quelle idée stupide ! Chercher un nouveau colocataire ! Comme si quelqu'un vous arrivait à la cheville, Watson… »

Touché par le compliment, mais néanmoins décidé à trouver de la compagnie pour son ami, Watson se débarrassa de son manteau et alla s'asseoir en face du détective :

« Voyons, ca ne peut pas être aussi terrible… »

Holmes haussa les épaules d'un air mécontent :

« Tous les gens qui se sont présentés ici sont tout bonnement insipides. Même les flans de Mrs. Hudson présentent plus de consistance… »

« Vous êtes trop aimable de complimenter ainsi mes flans, Mr. Holmes. »

Mrs. Hudson venait d'entrer dans l'appartement, un plateau garni d'une théière, de tasses et d'une assiette de scones dans les mains. Le détective se leva et se mit à tourner autour de sa « Nanny » :

« Dites-lui Mrs Hudson, dites-lui combien les gens qui sont venus ici étaient fats, odieux, ennuyeux à mourir… »

Mrs Hudson posa son plateau et le regarda avec un air navré, les mains sur les hanches :

« Ils étaient tout bonnement normaux Monsieur Holmes. Malheureusement, on ne pas en dire autant de vous… »

Holmes se laissa alors tomber dans son fauteuil, et déclama avec un geste du bras théâtral :

« Suis-je donc condamné à vivre seul ? »

Watson esquissa un sourire à Mrs Hudson qui leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'éclipser. Le docteur servit une tasse de thé à son compère, puis une seconde, avant de déclarer :

« Peut-être que vos critères sont trop précis… »

Holmes fusilla son ami du regard :

« Je ne suis pas exigeant. Je cherche juste quelqu'un qui ait un minimum de conversation, que la drogue ne dérange pas et qui veuille bien, éventuellement, se prêter à quelques expériences… »

Watson haussa un sourcil, but une gorgée de thé et dit d'un ton neutre :

« Je pense que vous pouvez supprimer ce dernier point. »

Holmes soupira :

« De toute manière, je n'ai guère envie de vous remplacer… »

Watson sourit en baissant la tête. Décidemment, Holmes était incurable. Il posa sa tasse et se leva. Holmes le regarda faire, inquiet :

« Vous vous en allez déjà ? »

Le docteur secoua la tête en souriant :

« Mary est chez ses parents ce soir. Je me suis dit que vous ne seriez pas contre le fait d'aller au Royal avant d'aller à l'opéra… »

Le sourire de Holmes s'élargissait au fur et à mesure que son ami parlait. Il se mit à genoux sur son fauteuil, cramponné à l'accoudoir tel un enfant et demanda :

« Qu'allons nous voir ? »

Watson sortit deux billets de sa poche, les agita en l'air et déclara victorieusement :

« La Damnation de Faust ! »

Mais il les rangea aussitôt avant de pointer Holmes du doigt :

« En revanche mon vieux, il est hors de question que je sorte avec vous habillé ainsi… Allez vous préparer, et mettez une veste ! »

Holmes se leva, l'air dédaigneux, mais Watson savait qu'il était content de sortir en sa compagnie. Et peut être qu'il croiserait un éventuel colocataire sur le chemin…


End file.
